Twilight ABC
by Race for the clock tower
Summary: Our Twilight abc list, We add lots of words you would not normaly find on a list. we went into further detail. writter with help of Forbiddenfruit12. feel free to add or correct us!
1. Chapter 1

A/n- This was created with forbiddenfruit12. We are big fans and months ago made this list, and finialy decided to post it. We went into detail on some of the items. we searched the books to get lots of answers. Feel free to add or correct us.

Twilight abc book

**A** Alice, Angela, Alaska, Aro, Apple(cover)

**B**Bella , Ben, Best Seller , Billy, Big Bad Wolf, Blood typing, Bree, ballet studio, Brady, beer,

**C** Carlisle Charlie Cullen, Crescent shaped scar., Clock tower, Caius, Coach Clapp, Clairy, Collin, cruiser, caius, Crowley (Tyler), cold skinned, Charlotte(pg311 of eclipse)

**D** Denali, Dartmouth, Demetri, depression, Divorce, Death, Dwyer(me and my friend are in a big argument over this. Is this Phil's last name?), Debussy,

**E** Edward, Emmett, Esme, Eclipse, Embry, Emily, Eric, eighties were bearable, Ephriam(sp)(jakes gradfather) Elizabeth

**F** forks, forest, forbidden love, flower(cover) Florida, Fishing trips, future(alices visions) fifties, Felix, First beach

**G** Grizzly bears, Grey wolf, Gran (in her dream), Goat rock wilderness(pg 108)

**H**Heidi, Harry Clearwater, Human

**I**Isabella, Indian reservation, Imprint, Irine, immortal

**J** Jasper, Jacob, Jessica, James, Jared, Jane, Jacksonville, Jeep wrangler, Juliet.

**K**Kim (Jared's imprintee(sp)) ,

**L**Laurent, Love, lies, Lauren, La push, Lucy(helped Maria turn Jasper pg 296)

**M** Mike, Mrs. Cope, Marcus, (Edwards names for Jacob) mountain Lion, Mushroom Ravioli, Mercedes, motor cycles, Mrs. Cope, Mrs. Goff(pg 102), Maria(Turned Jasper) Monterrey(Marias old home, pg 297) mason

**N** Newtown, New moon, Nettie(pg 296 helped Maria turn Jasper) Northern Mexico(297 of Eclipse)

**O** Olympic peninsula, Olympic outfitters store,

**P**Phil, Phoenix, port angelas, pale skin, Peter(pg311 of Eclipse) Philadelphia(pg 301 of eclipse, Alice and Jasper meet in philly.)

**Q** Quil, Quileute Indians

**R** Rachel and Rebecca (Jacobs sisters) Renee, Rosalie, Romeo (of course!) Rabbit (jakes car) Riley, Revenge,

**S**Sam Uley, Stephenie Meyer (how could we not include her?!) Seth, Seattle, scotch, Sarah, speed, strength, Seth the webmaster, Sue Clearwater

**T**Tanya, truck, Tyler, Twilight, Third wife, trig, Texas (pg 297 of Eclipse)

**U** university of Alaska, Uley, unconditional love, unselfish, unhappy ending( chapter 7 of Eclipse)

**V** Victoria, Volterra, Volturi, Volvo, vampire

**W** Washington, Wuthering heights, Werewolf, Whitlock,

**X** xactly(opps) his brand of heroine,

**Y**You smell good, you will be the death of me!

**Z** Zillions of readers(?? Is that a number??)

a/n- feel free to correct or add to our list! thanks,

-Race for the clock tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone

Okay the only one I know I forgot is Freesia. How could we forget it!?

Let me know if you find any more we missed, and thanks to MalfoysBtch22 for pointing that out.

Thanks,

-Race for the clock tower


	3. Chapter 3

A-N- okay so maybe we left some out

AAlec

BBreaking Dawn (WHAT IS WRONG WITH US!?)

HHale (I am so sorry Jasper and Rosalie!)

J jealousy

Ppawn (cover)

Q Queen (cover)

A-n- guess there's more than we thought. Thanks to

itsneverlupus123

gabijaluvs2rite

MrsSamanthaCullen

For adding to our list.


	4. Chapter 4

A-N- thanks so much for everyone helping out and reading. Can't believe some of the ones we miss.

A anthony

H heroin

M midnight sun. Masochistic. Mason (did we have that before?)

R ring.

S selfish

A-n thanks to:

gabijaluvs2rite

Ottumwa49

MrsSamanthaCullen (yes you are smart)


	5. Chapter 5

A-N- Thanks again for everyone who read, reviewed, or helped out

A-N- Thanks again for everyone who read, reviewed, or helped out.

B blood

C Cold ones (opps)

F first beach (do we have that)

I Italy (how could we??)

L legends (there's lots of legends in the stories) lion, lamb

R red ribbon, (cover of Eclipse)

S Stupid lamb, (quotes 274 of Twilight)

Thanks to:

Starr1095

MrsSamanthaCullen- maybe we should invest in a pair of glasses? Maybe it will slightly improve our blindness!! Lol.


	6. Chapter 6

a-n- thanks again (hey that kind of rhymes, a-n thanks again, sorry I got unfocused there.) Just a quick update.

I "I punched a werewolf in the face"

a/n- thanks to SakuraandIzuna- I love that line in the book, though it is hard to add, me being a Jacob lover, but oh well I can deal


	7. Chapter 7

A-N I'm going to have to make another list soon, with all the items we added.

B bite me, blush

C clumsy,

F Fan clubs,

M makeovers,

S "stupid shinny Volvo owner" (love that!), shopping,

A/n- Thanks for a lot of good ones heartXbreakerX10

Thanks for reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Still working on my masters list and my other story.

C Crap (Bella does say crap a lot.)

H hole (in New Moon she refers to the hole in her chest, plus Edward drops her in the hole and Alice caught her) holy crow! (haha my spell check wants to watch change crow to holy cow!)(I love it when she says this!)

I idiots (page 533 of new moon (referring to his plan)

T team Edward, team Jacob, Team Switzerland, Topaz! (his eyes!!)

S Switzerland

A/N- thanks for reading! And to MrsSamanthaCullen!- how did the eye doctors go? I think it's a good idea to add idiots to our list!


	9. Chapter 9

A-N- Thanks to all of you great thinkers I have LOTS to add!

A. Alpha,

B. Birthday, Black,

C. Crazy, Careful, Clearwater, Cliff,

D. Dog (hard to add),

L. Leah, Lu tua cantante (singer)

M. Mind over matter, Meadow

P. Practice, patience, persistent, Porsche

K. killers, kiss

R. ravenous,

S. Scary, scornful, suspenseful, silly, sarcastic, Superman, Switzerland,

T. treaty,

U. unusual, universe, university,

V. villain, vex,

W. Welcome to Forks,

X. xoxox,

y. Yuck!

A-N- I will add another masers list. I don't know when Because I want to finish my story and I'll be on vacation next week, but I'll try

Thanks to all who reviewed and help!

ReDmOoN14 (major thanks!!)

MrsSamanthaCullen

HondaChic101

ragged soul ( major thanks also!!)

gabijaluvs2rite (yes they do always kiss)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- don't own anything!

A/N- thanks to all who helped and reviewed! And read!

B. BMW

C. Charles

E. Everson (Esme's first Husband.)

G. Granite

h. Heart

N. Nomads

O. Ostentatious

P. pregnant (I am being told that's from the first chapter of Breaking Dawn, but I really don't remember anyone being pregnant. I think it might be wrong?..)

S. Seductive, seventeen, snort,

V. Vegetarian, venom,

A/N- thanks to

MrsSamanthaCullen

Allie

x-slytherincess-x

LaTuaCantante14

Oh and for whoever left that rude anonymous who said this is crap, I have to more words to add to the list!

T. the

A. and!

And I could really care less if u think this crap when you don't even have enough courage to sign your name. And remember you don't have to read it. If you don't like it, just don't read it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight abc**

**Disclaimer- you know I don't own anything! **

**A/N- hey everyone thanks for reviewing!! And reading, well with Breaking Dawn out, as you may I know I'm going to have A LOT of names to add, so I'm just going to Waite till the next chapter cause I'm pretty out of it right now (I will explain on the bottom)**

C covet

D drown

G Graduation(opps)

P party

S Sparkle

**A/N- okay I think that's all I have now. Breaking Dawn is next chapter. Also I'm feeling kind of……funky? Right now. This morning I had my wisdom teeth removed and my whole face is dumb. I woke up before they were done; I have no clue why though. But they finished soon. I feel very jittery. It's kind of a rush! I don't think it will hurt that bad till tomorrow though. When the surgery was over, i woke up and didn't feel much pain, besides being dizzy but I started crying. It was the oddest feeling. I was crying for no reason, and I couldn't stop. I wasn't sobbing or anything but just tearing, and then they told me its natural for girls to cry, it's a side effect reaction that happens in the body, from the meds. I just though super. Oh my word I'm rambling! So so so sorry to waste your time!**


End file.
